Gehlan Zur
NAME: Gehlan Zur SPECIES: Zabrak (Iridonian) GENDER: Male AGE: 58 HEIGHT: 6’ 0” WEIGHT: 175 lbs BODY TYPE: Tall, lean frame with little excess muscle development. EYES: Bright gold with dark bloodshot veins. HAIR: None. Gehlan has no facial or head hair. However, his head is adorned with large, developed horns, specific to the Iridonian species. DISTINGUISHING MARKS: His skin is deep, dark red with dominating black facial tattoos. CLOTHING STYLE: Gehlan wears dark red and black robes with elaborate decoration. While ill-suited for intense combat, he prefers the flare and style that accompanies his choice of garb. SPEAKING STYLE: Gehlan has a rather high-pitched, shrill voice. He is often quite animated when he speaks, a trait that when combined with the pitch of his voice, often portrays him quite manically. His laugh is equally as high-pitched, and is usually misunderstood as a crazed or lunatic response due to its almost sugar-sweetness. GENERAL DEMEANOR: Gehlan is generally a very agreeable person, but can be dreadfully quick-tempered when his personal goals or projects are impeded upon. Otherwise, he is rather supportive of individuals who are talented in their craft, leading to several working relationships in the medical, engineering, and manufacturing industries of the galaxy. His voice and laugh often turn people off to his presence, the assumption being that Gehlan is deranged and volatile. PREJUDICES: Gehlan has an extremely strong distrust and initial hatred towards Jedi, in any context. During his time spent as an apprentice, Gehlan was engrained with Sith ideology, and was always taught how corrupt and evil the Jedi really were. After being released from his master’s service, Gehlan’s work on his own often crossed paths with Jedi. However, he has since learned to work with Jedi as he respects the talent that Jedi possess. This often means that he is initially extremely hostile towards a new Jedi he has met, but he quickly (sometimes in the same sentence) can turn around and fall back into his more jovial nature. BEST QUALITIES: Gehlan is extremely clever, and remarkably well-educated for an agent of the Sith. He can see the talent and skill in an individual, no matter their outside appearance or allegiance. He is also unusually compassionate with the creatures and beasts he works with, believing them exceptionally valuable assets and not just tools for the war machine. WEAKNESSES: Despite being Sith, Gehlan does not have a very strong connection with the Force. He is able to manipulate small objects, and has learned to temporarily shield himself from incoming attacks, but it causes him immense strain to lash out with the Force. HOBBIES: On Iridonia, Gehlan was beast trainer for the numerous species of violent and dangerous creatures native to the planet. He took an almost obsessive interest in the animals, applying his cunning and intelligence to expanding his knowledge of all creatures and beasts. During his free time, Gehlan practiced with a traditional Iridonian blade, a skill he later adapted to the use of a lightsaber. EQUIPMENT: Gehlan carries only his lightsaber, and a handheld medical scanner. The device is programmed to scan non-humanoid species, and is frequently utilized during his research. COMBATIVE STYLE: Gehlan taught himself much of the swordsmanship skills he possesses, but his Sith master refined his technique and taught him the Makashi form. Not a very strong man, Gehlan learned to maximize his effectiveness with a lightsaber by making all of his movements and strikes as efficient as possible. He is now an extremely talented swordsman, but he is not quick to draw his weapon. SPECIAL ABILITIES: While talented with a lightsaber, Gehlan does not have any particular abilities with the Force. He is, however, extremely intelligent, and seems to be able to work and research successfully with any beast of all proportions. TITLE/PROFESSION: Inquisitor Gehlan Zur; Sith scientist, beastmaster BIOGRAPHY: To be posted at a later date.